The present invention relates generally to holders for compact discs and, more particularly, to compact discs holders having printed information that accompanies the compact disc.
Compact discs are used to store both digitally recorded music and computer programming information. The use of compact discs for computer programming has risen dramatically over the past few years and this use will likely increase because of the ability to store an enormous amount of data on a compact disc.
Audio compact discs, i.e., those containing prerecorded music, are typically stored in plastic containers known in the trade as xe2x80x9cjewel boxes.xe2x80x9d Jewel boxes utilize front and rear plastic panels that are hinged together along adjacent edges. Although the jewel box is an effective storage device for compact discs, it is not recyclable and it is prone to breakage when sent through the mail.
Furthermore, jewel boxes are bulky compared to the thin compact disc stored therein. Manufacturing costs for the jewel box are also relatively high. The plastic jewel box is not easily printed on and any printed information accompanying the compact disc is enclosed in the box and positioned to show through the jewel box. As such, the manufacturing expense includes not only the plastic, molding and assembly costs for the jewel box but also the printing and paper costs for the inserts. The size of the jewel box limits the amount of printed matter that can accompany the compact disc. Small information booklets are either enclosed in the jewel box or held within a recess on the back of the jewel box. Removal of such booklets is awkward.
Software compact discs, i.e., those containing computer program information are known in the art as CD-ROMS. These types of compact discs also are typically stored in plastic jewel boxes. Often, a program manual accompanies the compact disc that is significantly thicker than the jewel box itself. This requires an additional package to enclose both the program manual and the jewel box containing the compact disc. Quite often, an end user will misplace either the manual or the jewel box.
There have been attempts to provide compact disc holders that overcome the disadvantages of the jewel box. These holders are formed from paper, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,318. Although compact, this compact disc holder provides little room for printed information and any such information must be printed on the front and back covers only. U.S. Pat. No, 5,154,284 discloses a compact disc holder that uses one large, single sheet of paper that is folded accordion-style in a map-like fashion for storage within the CD holder. Opening and refolding the printed material is awkward and the number of folds increases the cost of the holder. The compact disc holders and packages of the prior art do not provide any compact disc carrier that also provides for the accompaniment of a thick manual. Additionally, the prior art is without a secure mailer for transmitting compact discs and program booklets in an inexpensive, secure and reliable manner.
The present invention is directed to a compact disc folder which overcomes the disadvantages of the aforementioned prior art.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a compact disc folder in the form of a booklet having distinct cover and booklet portions and which holds a compact disc in an internal pocket as well as printed text or instructions.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a compact disc paged carrier for holding a compact disc and providing a suitable amount of printed information with the compact disc.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a compact disc folder in the form of a booklet having a relatively rigid cover portion that encloses a disc-receiving pocket and a text portion having multiple pages, the pages being integrated into the booklet and attached to the cover portion thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a compact disc folder for holding a compact disc and for holding a booklet accompanying the compact disc that is several times thicker than the compact disc.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a compact disc folder in the form of a booklet, the booklet having a cover portion that has a disc-receiving pocket integrally attached equally formed therewith in the interior of the booklet, the booklet having a text portion disposed in the interior of the booklet adjoining the disc-receiving pockets.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a compact disc folder booklet that encloses a compact disc and an accompanying booklet in a secure manner so that the folder booklet may also function as a mailer that encloses the compact disc in a disc-receiving pocket and an informational booklet of approximately the same thickness as the compact disc, the manual and disc-receiving pocket adjoining each other when the folder is closed.
In one aspect, the present invention is directed to a compact disc folder having a cover portion made from a paperboard blank having distinct front and rear panels interconnected by a vertical foldline. A pocket is formed on an interior surface of the front panel and overlies, when the folder is closed, a multiple page booklet portion held between the front and rear panels. The pages of the booklet portion have centerlines that are aligned with the first foldline of the folder.
In another aspect of the present invention, the folder includes a pocket panel attached to the front panel along a second foldline arranged generally perpendicular to the first foldline. The pocket panel is attached to the front panel by way of attachment flaps which are glued to the front panel along opposing side edges so that the pocket panel overlies the front panel. The flaps are of a length less than a corresponding length of the front panel side edges they are attached to so that the pocket lies flat upon the front panel and doesn""t bulge upwardly to cause interference with closing of the folder.
In still another aspect of the present invention, at least one of the flaps includes a notch formed between it and the front and rear panels of the cover portion. This notch permits the one flap to be folded upon the pocket panel along a line that is offset from the first foldline of the cover portion, thereby also ensuring that the folder as a whole will lie flat when in a closed position and also ensuring that the pocket does not interfere with the attachment of the booklet pages to the cover portion.
In another principal aspect of and as exemplified by a second embodiment of the present invention, the compact disc folder includes a cover portion having front and rear panels interconnected by an intervening spine panel and, a first pocket panel extends from the front panel and is folded upon the interior of the front panel to form a disc-receiving pocket. A second pocket panel extends from the rear panel and is folded upon the interior of the rear panel to form a side-load pocket that receives the rear cover of a thick booklet. The intervening spine panel permits the front and rear panels to be folded together so that they lie flat together without bulging to cause interference with the closing of the folder.
In still yet another principal aspect and as exemplified by another embodiment of the present invention, either the cover or rear portions of the folder may have a securement flap extending therefrom that folds on the open end of the folder and attaches to an opposing panel so that the folder forms a secure enclosure. The securement flap may have lines of weakening formed therein to permit a user to open the folder.
In yet a further principal aspect of the present invention and as demonstrated by yet another embodiment of the invention, a dual compact disc folder, or carrier, is provided with first and second disc-receiving pockets formed on the interior portions of the front and rear cover portions. This folder embodiment is formed from a single blank that is folded once upon a first foldline to define the disc-receiving packets of the front and rear cover portions and secondly upon a second foldline that intersects the first foldline to thereby define the front and rear cover portions. In the rear where the first and second foldlines meet, an opening is provided in the blank to eliminate the need for a gusset and to ensure that the folder as a whole will be flat in a closed position.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be clearly understood through consideration of the following detailed description.